Beautiful Monsters
by TimeLady1831
Summary: "This isn't who we are." I said sadly, running my fingers over my cheek, staring at my reflection, "It's just a mask that hides what we really are. Just monsters. Beautiful monsters..."
1. Chapter 1

_Beautiful Monsters_

_Chapter One_

Imogene ran down the street, looking over her shoulder every now and then. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't believe she was being such a coward! She was a vampire, for God's sake! Vampires didn't run away from things, things ran away from vampires! She stopped and spun around, facing the thing that was chasing her. All she saw was its two yellow eyes and started running again. If this made her a coward, so be it, she really didn't care. She turned a corner, only to find it was a dead end. A stream of obscenities flew from her mouth as she looked back at the thing chasing her. A low snarl rippled from the creature's mouth, its eyes narrowing at her.

"Come on then!" Imogene snapped at it, her fangs bared and her back against the wall, "Attack me then, if that's what you want so bad!"

The creature snarled again, slinking closer to her. She could only see its eyes, which were naturally yellow and glowing, filled with hatred. As it stepped even closer to her, she could begin to make out more of its features: A long, canine snout, pointy ears that were flattened against its scull, reddish brown fur that was tangled and matted with blood in some areas, four powerful legs with paw that had long and lethal claws.

Imogene hissed, "A werewolf. How am I not surprised?" She glared at the beast with narrowed eyes that were darkened with hate, "Just get it over with, you filthy dog."

The werewolf stepped forward and shifted into a human in front of Imogene, so that there was now a man towering over her. His hair was the same reddish brown as his fur, and his eyes stayed the same glowing yellow. He growled and wrapped a strong, clawed hand around Elizabeth's neck, holding her against the wall, "Oh, I plan to. You disgusting leech."

Imogene saw his other hand raise and it rushing towards her. She heard a loud crack and everything wet black as she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beautiful Monster _

_Chapter Two _

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this. My birthday was Friday and my weekend was insane, so it was hard to even get on the computer. But I'm back now with a new chapter! :D Please enjoy and review! **

When Imogene woke much later, she became aware of three things. Number one, she had been overpowered by a werewolf. _She _had been over powered by a _werewolf._ Not the biggest ego booster. Number two, her head hurt like a son of a bitch. Number three, she was in bed. Not her own, but it was comfortable enough that she didn't care.

What happened after she collapsed? Obviously the werewolf didn't kill her, but why not, it sure seemed like he wanted to earlier. And was this his bed she was in? Why had he taken her here? Imogene had so many questions but her head was hurting to badly to get answers.

When she heard movement in the room, her eyes fluttered open, looking for its source. The werewolf was walking into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was drenched and stuck to his face, framing it perfectly. He had claw marks and scars along his chest and neck, a few coming up to his jaw. And his chest… Imogene licked her lips, mesmerized by how perfect something so terrible could be. Her eyes traveled from his chest to his strong, muscled arms, and then back down to his legs, taking in every bare inch of him.

Imogene's eyes went wide and she shook her head. What was wrong with her? It wasn't a man she was staring at, but a monster. She may have been one too, but not nearly as bad as him. He was a worthless dog in her eyes, and as soon as she got her answers, she was sure she would kill him. She returned her gaze back to him as he turned around, showing her his bare back. Perhaps she wouldn't kill him so quickly… Maybe some fun was in order before she offed him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he turned around again and his eyes went wide, "Oh…" He said, surprised, "You're awake."

"And you're naked." Imogene noted nodding toward him, "Mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

The werewolf looked down, a blush creeping onto his tan cheeks. Imogene couldn't help but notice how different he was. His eyes had gone from glowing yellow to deep green, and his demeanor seemed sweeter, more laid back. He glanced up at her, "I thought you were someone else…." He mumbled "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Imogene blinked, "And so you knocked me unconscious and brought me to your house?"

"Apartment." He corrected, "And you were hurt, I couldn't just leave you in some ally."

Imogene didn't know what to say. She was sure she hated and wanted to kill him, but now the damn werewolf was going to be nice to her? Damn. She sighed and rubbed her aching head, thinking about her options. "What's your name?" She finally asked.

He smiled a bit, "Oh, I'm Alex. Alex Nelson. And you're…?"

"Imogene." She said softly, "Imogene Garnier." She looked down, tracing the pattern in the blanket with the tip of her finger, "I'd appreciate it if you put some clothes on now."

Alex's eyes went wide and he looked down at the towel around his waist, "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He turned and bolted out of the room.


End file.
